The Party
by Astro1
Summary: The third story in my "Light Within Series". When the lives of their mothers are in danger, Petra, Hannah and Melinda do whatever it takes to save them. Go back in time to the party of their lives.


Disclaimer: If you can see them on TV, they're not owned by me!  
  
Author Note: This story is the third in the Light Within series. Read the first two if you want to know who these people are. Also, this is an uncompleted fic so tell me if you want more.  
  
Ages: Until the 2nd charmed ones travel back in time, Prue, Piper and Phoebe are in their 40's. Just in case you get confused.  
  
Melinda 18 Prue 19  
  
Hannah 17 Piper 17  
  
Petra 15 Phoebe 15  
  
1 bcenterThe Party/center/b  
  
2  
  
3 bPart 1/b  
  
I felt the power surge through me as the white light shot out from my hand at the ugly demon staring in front of me. The demon had quick reflexes and knew the power I had and blinked away before the light hit her. I quickly turned around trying to feel the demons presence. I counted to 5 as I used my telepathy to try to find the demon but it appeared to be gone as no feelings of evil were present. I ran over to where Hannah was lying on the floor from getting hit. "Hannah, Hannah come on you have to wake up. Come on honey," I tried as I shook her.  
  
"Demon, there's a demon in the house!" She jumped up ready to fight. Melinda came running down the stairs jumping the balustrade yelling, "I'm coming!" I burst out laughing as they both stood in the middle of the room with defensive postures ready to fight. " Guys….I hate to ruin your fun but the demons gone…well it blinked away before I could get it." I said trying to keep a straight face as they looked at one another embarrassed. "Not again…how come I'm always the one to get knocked out," Hannah complained sitting down on the couch in a sulk. "Next time could someone please stop me from jumping the railing, it really hurts to land," Mel said rubbing her leg. "But Melinda, it is so Xena like..i'm sure it scares off half the demons," I said as I sat down in between them on the old couch. "But it doesn't compare to Hannah's pencil sword." Melinda said holding back a laugh as Hannah sighed. "It was one time, I was doing my homework ..it was the only thing I had!" "Whatever you say," I said shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"Well cousins, we have the whole house to ourselves this weekend, what shall we do?" Melinda said with a twinkle in her eye. "We could blast the radio," Hannah said as she turned the old radio on as loud as it could go. "Eat whatever we want," Melinda added. "Have a pillow fight!" I said as I whipped a pillow at Hannah attempting to dance. "Hey!," she said as she TK it at Melinda, who in turn froze it in mid air and grabbed it out the air throwing it back at me. "No fair!" I exclaimed as they a decided to ambush me with pillows. After a good struggle on my part they had managed to cover me with pillows and were presently lounging on top of the pile covering my body. "Okay, okay I give up. You win!" I said as climbed out the pile. "You never had a chance," Hannah said as she pulled me beside them on the pile.  
  
"So what else can we do on this completely parents free weekend!" Melinda said still planning. "No parties!" Hannah said knowing exactly what Melinda was hinting at. "Why not?" I exclaimed in complete support of the idea. "Because they never work out and we're not allowed!" Hannah said. "Come on Hannah, we are adults now, well except for Petra, she will always be a kid. I think we can throw a party without getting caught. It will be fun. You can even invite Steven!" Melinda said knowing Hannah's weak spot..her boyfriend. "Well, only if you guys take the blame, and clean up, and invite everyone, and make sure nothing happens and…"She said as she looked at us evilly knowing that her plan had worked. " No fair!" I exclaimed, "You wanted a party all along…you just wanted us to do the work." I said completely surprised Hannah would do that. "Basically, yes!" She said smiling at us.  
  
"That's it, your going down," I said as I began to tickle her. Melinda joined in and soon we were all lying on the floor out of breath. "Tomorrow night for the party?" I asked stillrolling over to face my cousins. "Yes, tell everyone you know, this will be a party to remember. "Melinda said as she held out her hand. Hannah and I put both out hands on top, "Party to remember" we all repeated.  
  
Just then, Leo orbed in. To anyone we would have looked like compete idiots lying on the floor covered in pillows with out hands out like the 3 musketeers but to Leo, it was a normal site. "Hi Daddy," Melinda said with a sweet smile as Han and I rolled ours eyes. "Hi sweetheart," He said as he sat down on the couch and I lay back down beside my cousins. "I'm guessing you're here for business," I said as I assessed his attitude. "Yes, unfortunately." "Let me guess, evil demon going to destroy, we must save world and therefore become ungratified heroes," Melinda said what we were all thinking. "Sort of, the demon that attacked earlier is very powerful. The demon alliance, which is made up of the 5 most powerful demons have united and they sent the leader Gunerd to destroy you, their biggest threat. When he realized you were too powerful they sent him back in time to destroy the original charmed ones when they had no powers. When they were teenagers," He said hoping that everyone was following.  
  
"So…we have to go back in time and save the world?" I said with a sigh. "Yes, remember your mothers don't know about their powers or who you are so be careful. Oh and grams existed at the time so tell her everything I told you. I have to go now, bye and be careful." He said as he disappeared into blue light. "Attic" Melinda said as she grabbed my hand and followed Hannah upstairs. We stood around the podium reciting the spell, "The bond which was not to be done, give us the power to see it undone, and turn back time to whence it was begun."  
  
4 bPart 2/b  
  
I groaned as I slowly stood up rubbing my arm. "I hate time travel," Hannah said reading my thoughts as she pulled Melinda to feet. "Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit," I said looking around at an identical attic to home. "Are you sure we did just fall down and get up?" I asked half serious, half joking. Before either of them could respond, Grams came running into the attic staring at us suspiciously. "Who are you?" She said looking us over. "We are the future charmed ones," Melinda said standing in front of Han and I protectively. "The future charmed ones are downstairs," Grams said ready to fight. "Hold on Grams," Hannah spoke up which surprised both Melinda and I. "We are their daughters from the future, we have come to save them from a demon," She continued as Grams let her arms fall to her sides. "Who was the original ancestor in our line?" Grams said looking at us, "Melinda Warren," Melinda said quickly. "Okay, who was your mother's father?" She said turning to me. "Ummm…Victor Bennet," I said hopefully. "Okay, who did Prue marry?" She said turning to Hannah. "An..," Hannah said as Melinda clamped her hand over Hannah's mouth mid word. "We can't tell you the future," Melinda said looking at Grams. "Oh, I was so close," Grams said smiling.  
  
"Okay tell me about this demon," she said turning serious. "Gunerd, part of a demon alliance has come back in time to destroy the original charmed ones when they had no powers." Melinda said in one breath. Grams walked towards the old podium, holding the book and flipped through the pages. "Gunerd, here it is," She said looking over the page. Han and I shared a look as we joined Melinda beside Grams. "Okay so all we have to do is vanquish him with a potion and a spell. Pretty simple." Melinda said looking over the ingredients. She was the cook of the family well except for her mother, no one could out cook aunt Piper. "We can make the potion tonight," Grams said as she wrote down the ingredients.  
  
"Now, you will have to get to the front door and we will say you are, ummm the daughters of one of my friends." She said walking out of the attic. "I'll shimmer us out," I said quickly. "You'll what?" Grams said quickly spinning around to face us. "I'll shimmer?" I said confused then I realized shimmering was considered a demonic power. "My father was a ex-demon and I so I have the power of shimmering but I'm good, " I explained quickly. "Phoebe married a demon? Well it figures," she said sighing. "I'll meet you downstairs, oh and the attic door must always be locked. I assume one of you has telekinesis?" She said with the door half closed. "I do," Hannah said shyly. "Okay, see you soon," She said as she closed the door and the locked it using her power. I turned to Hannah and Melinda, "Are you ready?" I said holding out my hands. "As ready as we'll ever be," Melinda said as we shimmered away.  
  
We stood in front of the familiar door and looked at one another. "So no powers or magic." Melinda said as she knocked on the manor door. The door creaked open as a brown haired girl stood there. "Mom?" I said staring in disbelief of the young girl in front of me. Melinda elbowed me in the side as Phoebe stared at me confused. Just then Grams came up to the door. "Phoebe, don't be so rude. These are Val McKinley daughters, the ones who are staying the weekend with us." Grams said as she pushed a dazed Phoebe out the way and let us in. "Where are your bags?" Phoebe said suspiciously. "They lost our bags at the airport," I said quickly using my well practiced talent of lying. "Where are you from?" She said as we walked into the manor. "New York," Hannah said while Melinda said, "Boston," at the same time. Phoebe looked at us confused. "My sister Melinda, goes to university in Boston and Hannah and I live in New York," I said glaring at them and then turning to Phoebe plastering a fake smile on my face. "Oh," she said very uninterested. "Grams, can I go now, I have homework," Phoebe said as she looked pleadingly at Grams. "It's Friday, when do you do homework on Friday?" Grams said, Phoebe looked at her with puppy eyes, Grams sighed and gave in, "Fine, go find your sisters." She said as Phoebe ran off.  
  
Grams turned a looked at us embarrassed. "That's where you get it from," Hannah said as she laughed at me. "I don't do that! I tactfully get my way, that was pure and simple begging," I said in my defence. "Uh huh," Han said as we all walked into the living room, which was almost identical to our own. I looked over at a picture of mom and my aunts when they were little. They looked so cute. Just then Prue walked in looking very upset. She immediately noticed us and looked at Grams questionably. "These are my good friend's daughters. They will be staying with us this weekend" Gram's repeated the story as Prue looked us over, particularly staring at Hannah who stood uncomfortably. "Grams, can I please talk to you in the kitchen," Prue said rudely as she walked passed us with Grams following in pursuit. We could hear raised voices and I glanced over at Mel who sat down on the couch, just as she had 2 hours and 29 years into the future.  
  
4.1 bPart 3/b  
  
I sighed and walked over to her. "So what's our plan?," I asked with worry. "What do you mean?" Hannah said walking over to us. "We need to have a plan…we need to be with them all the time, who knows when the demon will attack and well, I don't think they will exactly embrace the idea of strangers following them around " I said remembering some of the tales of my mom's teen days. "Well they will have to deal with it whether they like it or not. We aren't here to get along, we're here to save them." Melinda said bluntly. Sure, it's easy for her, her mom's the good one. My mom according to my aunts is exactly like me, which definitely isn't a good thing. "I guess," I said reluctantly, knowing she was probably right. "So, Petra, you take Phoebe, Han you take mom…err…Piper, and I'll take Prue, Alright?" Melinda said looking at us. We had no choice but to agree.  
  
We both nodded our heads as the last Halliwell entered. Piper walked through the door and dropped her backpack to the ground.. "Ummm, hi," She said quietly. I couldn't help but notice how shy and insecure she seemed, the complete opposite of Melinda. I waited for Melinda to say something; she always made the first move. But, she was in a daze staring at Piper in shock, which Piper obviously noticed. "Hey," I said casually as I kicked Melinda snapping her out of her daze. "Ummm..who are you?" Piper said as she awkwardly stood in the doorway. "I'm Melinda, this is Hannah and this is Petra," Melinda said pointing at me. "We are daughters of one of your grandmother's friends," Hannah said nervously, wow she was horrible at lying. "Oh, how long are you staying?" Piper asked as she sat down on the other couch. "The weekend," I said watching carefully to her reaction.  
  
  
  
Before she could respond, Phoebe came waltzing in and plunked herself down on the couch beside Piper and put her feet up on the coffee table, something she always yelled at me for. "I see you've meet the guests," Phoebe said coldly looking at us. "Yes I have, " Piper said uneasily as Grams and a pissed off Prue walked in from the kitchen. Prue immediately sat down on the couch beside Phoebe and I could tell she was mad. Apparently so could Hannah, and she fidgeted uncomfortably knowing very well the extent of her mother's temper. Grams stood in between the couches looking from one couch to the other. I could feel the tension and I knew this was going to be one trip to remember.  
  
"So, girls, why don't you tell your names," Grams said looking at Melinda, Hannah and me. "I'm Melinda," Mel said as looked at Piper. "I'm Hannah," Hannah said shyly looking at the ground shuffling her feet. "And I'm Petra," I said with a smile. "These girls are staying the weekend with you. Let's see, Phoebe has her own room, so Petra can stay with her," Grams said as Phoebe glared at me and I gulped. "And Piper and Prue share a room so there is no more space, so Melinda and Hannah can stay in my room and I will sleep on the couch," Grams said as everyone nodded reluctantly. I smiled as all three sisters stared at us one by one. I gulped nervously as I glanced over at Phoebe who was still looking at me suspiciously.  
  
I sat down on the bed and looked around still in shock of the messy room around me. Phoebe had to have the absolutely messiest room I had ever seen, even messier than me! Clothes, books and just stuff was everywhere. This was so my argument for not cleaning my room. She was currently talking on the phone and had hard rock music blasting. I think the scariest thing was that I had done the exact same thing, this morning. I am my mother. That has got to be the scariest thought someone can ever have. I sighed and walked out the room in search of my cousins. I walked into Grams room, which in my time was Piper and Leo's room and crept up behind Melinda who was turned away from me. I tapped her on the shoulder and she screamed and panicked because I noticed everything froze. She had inherited the famous Piper Spasmodic fits. "Don't do that!" She said as she spun around. "What's wrong?" Hannah said as she walked in from the bathroom. "Nothing, Petra scared me," Melinda said as she glared at me sat down on the bed. "Okay, then can we unfreeze everything? Hannah said as Mel looked around sheepishly and unfroze the room.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell, you are not going out! We have guests!" Grams angry voice rung throughout the manor from the kitchen where she and Phoebe were in….deep conversation. I was sitting in the living room watching some tv show with people who had weird hair and clothes. I glanced up as Phoebe came tearing through the kitchen and into the living room. "Grams, it's not fair! I didn't know they were coming and I already made plans! Prue's going out!" "Oh no she's not! Prudence!" Grams screamed up the stairs as Phoebe stood there fuming. Prue came bounding the stairs and came face to face Phoebe who instinctively moved closer to her sister. "Prue, Grams says we can't go out!" Phoebe whined as she glared at Grams. "What?" Prue said angrily, "I'm going out with Roger," Prue declared preparing for a fight. "Fine!" Grams said. "Because I'm not a baby…wait? Did you just say yes?" Prue asked shocked. "Yes I did, but only if you take Melinda with you." Grams said as she glanced over at me. Prue thought about it as Phoebe who had now realized I would be accompanying her tonight glared at me. They both hesitantly nodded and Prue stormed away, probably in search of Piper or maybe Melinda. "We're going to my friends house, be ready at 7," Phoebe said coldly as she walked out the room. 


End file.
